~Feliz Navidad~
by Isis DeSouza
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado...[Anais*Paris]


~ Feliz Navidad ~__

isis_kero88@hotmail.com

-Tú sabes...sabes lo que siento por ti. Lo sabes desde hace tiempo, más tu comportamiento ha sido el mismo, es decir, no has cambiado. Sigues siendo igual de linda, igual de especial para mi.

            -No, no lo digas...no quiero escucharlo. No de ti...No quiero hacerte daño...a ti...  

            -...El que no arriesga no gana, linda. Quieres ser mi novia?

            -...Debo irme...

_~ Pobre chico..._

_Realmente lo quiero, lo quiero mucho._

_Pero no lo amo._

_Sigo amando a...aquel chico, completamente de otro mundo..._

_Imposible no amarlo...Cómo olvidarlo?_

_~ Seguirá pensando en mí? Me recordará?..._

_Me seguirá amando?..._

_Tendrá pareja? Alguien más a quien amar?_

_Deseo volver allá, con él._

_Deseo volver a verlo, a tocarlo...quiero besarlo..._

_~ Luz. Demasiada luz. Luz nos rodea, luz somos._

_Estaremos yendo hacia aquel mundo mágico y de fantasía?_

_...Aquel mundo que se quedo con el chico al que amo..._

_Realmente quiero abrir los ojos y ver que me encuentro ahí, en ese mundo..._

_Quiero abrir los ojos y ver que por primera vez no soñaba_

_ solamente en mi cuarto..._

_~ Vaya! Está vez sí fue realidad!_

_Además, llegamos al castillo..._

_Estamos paradas –Mis amigas y yo- _

_en uno de los tantos pasillos de este hermoso castillo._

_Las tres estamos felices. _

_Es época navideña..._

_Eso explica los arreglos y la música._

_Me siento en casa._

_~ Alguien se acerca a nosotras._

_Pasos se escuchan, cada vez más fuertes y cerca._

_Una figura aparece al final del pasillo_

_ Nos ve feliz. Se acerca casi corriendo._

_Nosotras sonriendo lo esperamos en aquel pasillo._

_~ Nuestro amigo –podemos llamarle así- nos dirigió a nuestras habitaciones_

_También nos informo que esta vez nos llamaron para celebrar la época y no para luchar._

_Parece que ahora todo esta más tranquilo._

_~ Estamos las tres en una sala adornada, muy bonita. _

_Tranquilas, nos han visitado varias personas._

_Llegan felices a abrazarnos y a platicar con nosotras._

_Mis amigas con los chicos que las quieren y a los que quieren..._

_Vaya....y yo, sin verlo a él._

_Dónde estará?_

_ ~ Tengo miedo de preguntar por él._

_No quiero que me digan que le paso algo._

_No quiero escuchar una mala noticia._

_~ Después de varias horas de nuestra llegada._

_Nadie me había dicho nada de él..._

_Pero la espera acaba de terminar, entra por la puerta, tranquilo..._

_Observándonos a las tres...sonriéndome._

_Se acerca lentamente, me he parado, para abrazarlo._

_Nos abrazamos fuertemente._

_Tanto tiempo....aun recordaba sus brazos_

_~ Me tomo de la mano y sin decir nada me llevo a mi habitación..._

_No sé porque el ya sabía que esa era mi habitación._

_Acaricio mi cara, volvió a abrazarme._

_Ahora dirá algo....___

            -Anaís...

            -Paris yo...te extrañe

            -Yo a ti, mucho. Trate de borrarte de mi mente, pero no pude...

            -Siempre soñé con volverte a ver

            -Ahora estoy aquí, Anaís

            -Ahora estoy yo aquí...

_~ Siento sus labios sobre los míos._

_Sus manos acarician mi espalda._

_Nos volvemos uno._

_Tanto tiempo espere por verlo...por sentirlo, besarlo._

_Tanto que ahora parece irreal, siento que no puedo tenerlo..._

_Se separa lentamente_

_Qué pasa?_

            -Anaís...estoy casado

            -Qué!?

            -Tengo una esposa...

            -Por qué, Paris?

            -Lo...lo siento, Anaís, pero...fue mucho tiempo. Quise olvidarte. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte...que no volverías...por eso me case, no por amor, yo te amo a ti, te amo, te amo, entiéndelo, no me case por amor. Yo te amo a ti, me iría contigo. Te amo.

            -No es suficiente. Tienes una responsabilidad, un deber. Debiste haberlo pensado antes, antes de casarte, no sé...

            -Anaís...

            -Quiero estar sola

            -Tenemos que hablar

            -Sal, quiero estar sola!

            -Pe...pero Anaís...

            -Nada...pero nada, París

_~ Todo...todo se ha venido abajo._

_El viaje, mi vida...no hay razón de continuar aquí, en un mundo extraño..._

_Quiero regresar, más se que es imposible..._

_Pasarán algunos días..._

_Es gracioso, como antes moría por venir. Y ahora, que estoy aquí, _

_En el mundo que pensé amar, que pensé era diferente, quiero largarme. Quiero irme_

_Dejar este mundo de mentiras, de engaños. Quiero dejarlo atrás_

Que sea solo un recuerdo, de algún momento te mi vida...de algún error de mi vida.

_~ Salí de mi cuarto corriendo, no quiero verlo a él_

_No quiero estar ahí..._

_Quiero correr, correr, correr sin detenerme..._

_Sin llegar a ningún lado, sin mirar a nadie..._

_Sin  hablar con alguien y no darle explicaciones a nadie._

_Quiero estar sola para pensar esto que siento..._

_Rabia. Enojo. Tristeza. Decepción. _

_~ Casado!!...Casado!!..._

_Es imposible de creer. De tantas cosas que pensé que pudieron haber pasado..._

_Nunca pensé que se hubiera casado, y...dice que me extrañó..._

_Que me ama...Que se casó, no por amor...._

_~ El chico al que más amo en el mundo...siento que lo odio._

_Cuándo se caso?...Con quién?.._

_...Tal vez debí decirle que sí al chico..._

_...El no me lastimaría..._

_Alguien viene, creo que son mis amigas...hablan casi en un susurro_

_Han llegado conmigo, y sin saber porque sufro me abrazan_

            -Qué pasó, Anaís?

            -París...está casado...

            -Pero cómo!?

            -No te preocupes linda, eso quiere decir que él no era para ti...

            -Dijo que paso mucho tiempo. Que pensó que no volvería a verme...No es razón...No es razón!!...También dijo que me ama

            -Eso es bueno, no!?

            -No, no lo es, porque faltaría en su casa, con su esposa...a una responsabilidad, a un deber. Sería faltarle el respeto a su esposa...estaría mal...

            -No debió casarse!

            -No, no debió Marina, más no lo culpo...no tiene la culpa de nada. Es su vida, el decide como vivirla. No puedo llegar insinuando que París es mi gran amor, y diciendo que mañana mismo se divorcia. Además....bueno que importa. Realmente...no sé...no sé..

            -Aún así, lo que dice Marina es correcto. Si sabía que lo amabas...que te amaba, no debió casarse....

            -Aún lo amas, Anaís?

            -Sí...aún lo amo. Aunque me haya lastimado, aunque haya roto mi corazón....lo amor. Pero, no puedo evitar sentir odio por él...

            -No te merece...Linda, no llores por él...

            -Lloro porque soy una tonta!....Cómo pude llegar a creer que alguien esperaría por mí...que Paris esperaría por mi 5 años!! Y más si no sabía que volvería...tiene razón. Tal vez yo no debí esperarlo....

[Marlene, la esposa de Paris. Bonita.

Cabello largo y negro, lacio. Piel rosada. Ligeramente rosada.

Delgada. Alta. Ojos de un color muy especial, azul...

Azul oscuro. Azul mar. Azul mar profundo...sí

Ojos color azul profundo...]

[Marlene noto que su esposo, Paris estaba deprimido.

Con sus encantos trato de hacerlo sonreír, de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tal vez lo logro. En cierto momento París sonrió...teniendo a su esposa arriba de el

Besándolo. Tocándolo.

Ella siempre estaba ahí. Nunca se iría. No tendría que decir adiós, nunca.

Pero, pensaba en Anaís. Quería estar con ella.

Tal vez si no hubiera dicho nada...] 

_~ Eso me gano, Paris. Por amarte. Por creer ciega y fielmente en ti..._

_No debí hacerlo. No debí pensar en ti y guardar tu recuerdo._

No debí dejarte ser mi razón por desear algo loco...

_No debí amarte._

_~ Los días han pasado. Por la noche lloro un poco por él...otro poco por mi_

_Lloro hasta ahogar el grito desesperado...._

_Creo que no he salido mucho de mi habitación, pues aún no sé quien es su esposa._

_No es que me interese mucho saberlo, pero...siento una extraña curiosidad..._

_Quiero, hacerle saber que yo lo bese antes que ella..._

_No, no, realmente no me importa. No tengo porque decirle eso._

_No quiero ser la causante de una pelea en ese matrimonio._

_~ Dios, no puedo dejar de pensar, no puedo dejar de llorar._

_Me siento mal...me siento destrozada. Con ganas de nada..._

_Quiero dejar este mundo. Quiero dejar a París._

_~ Marina y Lucy están preocupadas por mí...mis amigas. Gracias a ellas me siento un poco mejor, pero aún así duele...me duele lo que hizo París..._

_Es hora de salir...no quiero, pero nos llamaron para tener una cena. _

_Una cena de navidad._

_Cómo salir e ignorar todo lo que paso?...no creo poder hacerlo..._

_~ Me acaban de decir el nombre de la esposa de París: Marlene._

_Es un bonito nombre...bueno, no me gusta mucho._

_Pero, quien sabe aún no la he visto..._

_~ Todos platican, de diversos temas..._

_No presto mucha atención. Me dedico a sonreírles..._

_Cada sonrisa me pesa, más porque no es verdad._

_Veo a Marina y a Lucy. Realmente disfrutan estar aquí, con sus parejas..._

_Guru Clef y Latis..._

_Pobre Ascot, tanto que quiere a Marina._

_París no está...seguramente está con su esposa._

_~ Hay personas que no conozco..._

_Más a la derecha, enfrente de Ascot-Que está junto a Guru Clef y él a lado de Marina y Marina a lado de mi- hay una mujer._

_No la conozco, pero parece simpática. Es bonita._

_Tiene cabello largo, negro y lacio. Ojos azules. Un color muy especial._

_Es bonita, sí...tal vez luego tenga el gusto de conocerla._

_Junto a ella hay un lugar vacío seguramente su acompañante._

_Es una gran mesa, hay varias, de este mismo tamaño._

_~ Se abre la puerta. Sólo yo estoy observando. _

_Es París. _

_Entra silencioso y busca, supongo un lugar vacío._

_Me ve a mí y al lugar vacío, se acerca con cierta cara de preocupación._

_Entre tantas personas se pierde. _

_Bueno, no lo veo...no quiero verlo trato de entrar en la conversación de Marina con Guru Clef y Ascot. Pero no tengo ni idea de que hablan, así que solo sonrío y digo que sí._

_~ París se ha sentado junto aquella mujer._

_No sé porque, me entro la vaga idea de que es su esposa._

_Claro...porqué no se me ocurrió antes?.._

_~ Paris se siente incomodo. Se siente incomodo por mí._

_Porqué estoy muy cerca de él y de su esposa._

_Se siente incomodo porque finjo indiferencia..._

_No me preocupa, no es mi problema._

_~ No es tan agradable, Marlene._

_El solo nombre me desagrada..._

_Me parece algo egoísta y ego centrista..._

_Le gusta que la idolatren. Me parece hipócrita, superficial y falsa..._

_Me desagrada. El solo verla me molesta..._

_...Tal vez porque es la esposa de la persona a la que amo..._

_Paris_

            -Atención todos –Dice Marlene con su aguda voz-  Quiero darles el anuncio ...-Todos la observan con curiosidad- Paris y yo...-Anaís atiende a lo que tiene que decir, cosa que antes no hacía...- Paris y yo vamos a ser 3! Vamos a tener un hijo!!!

            -Un hijo!!?–Paris pregunta sorprendido

            -Sí, mi vida!!! No te da felicidad!!? –Marlene abraza encantada a París mientras él ve a Anaís

_~ Vaya! Un hijo!! No quiero saber más!_

_Me he levantado discretamente de la mesa. Lucy y Marina me ven preocupadas_

_Y Paris....Paris no me importa._

_Cierro silenciosamente la puerta y me hacho a correr..._

_Un hijo! Lo que faltaba!...Un hijo!_

_Cuántas veces lo habrán hecho!??_

_Y se atreve a decirme que me ama..._

_~ Ni llorar es bueno...no merecen más lagrimas mías..._

_Siento los ojos rojos...tengo ganas de llorar..._

_Ya he dicho que no lo haré...y no voy a hacerlo..._

_Un hijo debe ser algo muy grande, tanto para Paris...como para su esposa_

_Deben estar muy felices..._

_...Felicidades..._

_~ Paris entro a mi cuarto. Sé que ya me vio..._

_No estoy escondida, solo viendo el hermoso paisaje por la ventana._

_Se acerca lentamente a mi. _

_Siento, o no sé si es el deseo, que sus manos están por mi espalda...que quiere tocarme_

_No, no me toca...suspira._

            -Anaís...yo, no encuentro las palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento

            -Es tu vida, no?

            -Tú no puedes odiarme...eres demasiado linda, demasiado tierna y especial como para sentir odio, y más por mi culpa. Anaís...

            -Tienes razón...no, no te odio

            -Es que, Anaís...

            -No te odio porque el odio es un sentimiento...y yo por ti, no siento nada. Nada Paris...

_~ Ha comprendido que estoy dolida...me duele tanto todo._

_Su cara cambio con mi última frase...Me dolió también._

_No debió dolerme..es su vida...su conciencia...su dolor..._

_~ Se acerca a la puerta..._

_Parece como si no quisiera salir..._

_Que se largue, me molesta su presencia..._

            -Feliz Navidad

            -Adiós Paris

_~ Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía_

_Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós._

_Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco_

_Me lo sembré en el alma, para quererte a ti._

_No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco,_

_Pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así..._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en tu recuerdo_

_Y el corazón me dice que jamás te olvidaré,_

_Pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te quiero_

_Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida,_

_Mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí,_

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,_

_Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

_~ Luz. Demasiada luz. Luz nos rodea, luz somos._

_Luz me duele. _

_Nos vamos! De regreso a mi mundo._

_No pensé que estaría tan feliz de regresar._

_No disfrute mi estancia allá...claro!_

_Marina y Lucy lo saben. Saben que me duele la luz..._

_...Demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad?..._

_~ Han pasado pocos días desde nuestro regreso._

_Lucy y Marina no han dejado de consolarme._

_Solo ellas lo saben. Ante el mundo sigo siendo la misma chica alegre._

_Hablan de otras cosas, para que lo olvide._

_Como si fuera tan fácil..._

_~ He tomado una decisión_

_Sí_

            -Jack...la respuesta de tu pregunta...-El chico mira a Anaís con curiosidad–Es sí

_~ Si para recobrar lo recobrado_

_tuve que perder lo perdido_

_Si para conseguir lo conseguido_

_Tuve que soportar lo soportado_

_Si para estar ahora enamorado_

_Fue menestre haber estado herido_

_Tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido_

_Tengo por bien llorado lo llorado_

_Porque después de todo he comprobado_

_Que lo que tiene el árbol de florido_

_Vive de lo que tiene sepultado._

        -Isis DeSouza-

¡¡Feliz Navidad, José Luis!!

A que no sabías que yo te escribiría la historia? Fue una sorpresa? ­^_^

Bueno, realmente...que se yo, me emociono darte a ti.

Espero que te haya gustado la historia, que la hayas disfrutado mucho. La escribí con mucho cariño, para ti amigo.

Sinceramente espero que te guste.

 [Si no, pues, no te sientas comprometido a decir que si]

Deseo que está y las navidades que siguen la pases muy bien.

Con tus seres queridos. 

Que todo salga muy bien.

Y que recibas muchos regalos ^^ Claro, claro, no somos materialistas. Pero con un detallito de cada familiar y amigo...

Me caes muy bien, eres una persona muy linda. Muy amigable, con los pies en la tierra, que se yo, dispuesto a ayudar.

Mira que me has ayudado más de una vez, no?

Te quiero mucho.

¡¡¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!

Besos y abrazos.

-Isis DeSouza-


End file.
